The Best Thing
by averygirl
Summary: Carter was the best thing to ever happen to Maya so how did she manage to mess up their relationship so badly? Will she try to fix things with the man she still loves? Will Carter even want her back, or will he have moved on by then? A Carter/Maya story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have really come to love Maya and Carter on B&B and I noticed there are no stories about them here so I am contributing one. I hope you like it. Updates to my other fics are coming soon!**_

**One**

As soon as Maya walked off the elevator that morning, she spotted Carter standing in the doorway of his small office chatting with that new pretty blonde intern what's-her-face.

Maya gritted her teeth. She _hated_ blondes! And she absolutely hated the way Carter was smiling at this particular blonde - his perfect teeth showing to full effect. The way he was leaning ever so slightly over the girl made it that much worse. That smile, that lean… They used to be only for Maya!

She forced a bright smile to her face and bustled over to them. She ever so casually bumped the blonde with her hip and the blonde went tumbling, as did all the files in her slender arms. Carter stared at Maya in shock and immediately sprung to help the blonde but Maya jumped between them first, and shoved Carter, all two hundred pounds, six-feet-seven inches, of him into the office, slamming the door closed.

"Maya!" He snapped, going to step around her but she blocked the door with her tiny body. "That was so incredibly rude."

"It was an accident."

"If it was an accident, you would have apologized."

_"Sorrrry!"_ Maya called through the door. She heard a grunt, some scuffling and then the sound of retreating high heels.

Carter started to push Maya aside but stopped when his hand grazed her bare arm. He bristled and she frowned for a moment. So he hated to touch her now, did he? Well, she'd show him that she didn't care if he cared or not.

She peered up at him with a Cheshire cat smile. "She's gone, Carter. Let her go."

"Whatever. Just get out of my way."

"Happily… Once you hear what I have to say."

Carter rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Your stuff."

"What about my stuff?"

"It's still cluttering up my apartment and since we're not … roomies … anymore…"

"Fine. I'll come pick it up as soon as I can."

"No, not soon. Do it tonight," Maya said.

"Why the urgency? It's been there for weeks and you haven't cared. Now all of a sudden-"

Maya held up a dainty hand to stop whatever he was going to say. "Let's just say, I'm entertaining company soon and I don't need your big, lumpy, eyesore of an easy chair eating up space. I'm redecorating."

Carter's eyes narrowed. "'Entertaining,' huh? You sure do move fast, don't you? I should have expected nothing less though."

"Oh please. You move just as quickly. Did I not see you dance with like ten different girls at Bikini on Friday night?"

"It was dancing. Not … whatever you're planning. Who is the 'lucky' guy anyway?" he asked, making air quotes.

She pulled a smirk to her lips. "Who do you think?"

"Rick?" Maya nodded. "Be serious, Maya. He's married."

"As I said before, he would have been married to me if things had gone the way they were supposed to so-"

"Yeah, I know. Go on and keep reminding me of how I was your fallback guy and nothing but."

"Carter –"

"Its fine, Maya. You've moved on and up. And I'm going to do the same."

"Oh - with Little Miss Princess Disney out there?" Maya asked. She reached out and fluffed his tie. "I thought you preferred chocolate anyway."

"Shut up!" Carter snapped. This time he did push past her and wrenched open the door. "Get out. I'll pick my stuff up tonight and then can you just go out of your way to avoid me from now on?"

"We work in the same office," Maya said. "But fine. Just remember though that one day I'll be running this company along with my new Forrester husband and you'll be lucky if I don't fire you for talking to me the way you do."

"Which Forrester would that be?" Carter scoffed. "Rick is married. Thomas is out of the country. Ridge is engaged… Well, maybe it doesn't matter to you. You're not that particular as long as they're rich and their last name is Forrester."

"You know I'm meant for Rick!" Maya spat.

_"Surrrrre."_ Carter said and pointed to the door. "Goodbye, Maya." As soon as she had stepped over the threshold, he shut the door in her face.

She turned around to see if anyone had seen that pointed dismissal but no one was paying attention to her. No one at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Carter took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock on the door of Maya's apartment. Thinking of it as just hers now shook him up a bit. They used to share it. They used to share everything… They had been more than just roommates. He had believed that she loved him, just as much as he did her.

_What an idiot he had been._

He pounded on the door three times before he heard footsteps approaching on the other side. He steeled himself to seeing Maya but still wasn't prepared for the sight of her opening the door in a towel. Her mocha skin was damp and a few beads of water rolled down her neck into the valley of her pert breasts. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look away.

"Carter?" Maya asked in a faux-innocent voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come over and pick up my stuff, remember?"

"Oh right. I just didn't expect you so soon…" She laughed. "Anyway, this is embarrassing. Me, in a tiny little towel…"

He knew she was lying. She had planned this, probably just to torture him. Or had she? He didn't know anymore. He certainly didn't know her anymore. Perhaps he never had.

"Yeah," Carter said as Maya danced from foot to foot. "Don't you think you should get dressed?"

"You sound disgusted. I could have sworn you used to like seeing me in a towel… or _without_ a towel."

"Maya-"

"Okay I'm going, I'm going," Maya said. She slowly sauntered to the bedroom as Carter tried not to notice how her backside filled out that towel so flawlessly.

He shook his head, whispering to himself, "Get it together, Carter. Get it together, man."

He spotted his ratty old chair in the corner just where he had left it. He decided to move that first. He moved over to it and began tugging it back towards the door. He was taking it straight to the dumpster where every memory of Maya now belonged. They used to cuddle for hours in this chair though she'd always bemoaned how lumpy and ugly it was.

"Oh well," he murmured and yanked it through the door. He moved it down the hall and towards the exit. He pushed the door open with his hip and heaved the chair as hard as he could towards the open dumpster. It didn't quite make it and he decided that was a metaphor for his life. He never quite made it. He never quite measured up. His adoptive brother Marcus used to call him "the golden boy". If only Marcus could see him now…

In the end, Carter just pushed the easy chair to the side of the dumpster and headed back inside. He took another deep breath and walked into the apartment. Maya was standing in the living room, this time wearing a filmy red negligee. He tried to swallow down the hard lump of desire that filled his throat at the sight. It took all of his willpower to look away.

"Dammit, Maya!" he snapped. "Could you please cover up?"

"Why should I?" Maya snapped back. "This is my apartment, you know. And you know very well that I wear as little clothes as possible after dark."

Carter's brain about exploded at that statement. He knew that quite well and the images that came to mind were scintillating even as they haunted him. He would never get to hold her again, to touch her, to make love to her. She was so beautiful. Why did she have to be so damned beautiful?

He darted a look at her. She was smirking as she appraised the apartment. "Ahh the big eyesore is gone."

"Yep," Carter said. "Before you know it, every trace of me will be gone."

Maya's smile faltered for a second and then she was beaming even brighter than before. "That's the idea. To wash you right out of my hair."

He rolled his eyes. "Where is the rest of my stuff?"

"Over there," Maya said and pointed to where three boxes were tucked neatly under the coffee table. He couldn't believe his whole life here fit so easily into three boxes.

"Ahh you packed for me, honey. How sweet," he said sardonically. He walked over to the boxes and picked them up. He piled them on top of each other. He then headed towards the door.

"Wait, Carter!" Maya called to him.

He turned and peered at her over the rim of the stacked boxes. "What do you want?" He had lost his patience with her and it was clear in the tone of his voice.

"Be sure to shut the door after you," Maya said snippily.

Carter nodded. "Your wish is my command, Princess. Don't expect me to ever darken this door again." He walked into the hallway.

"Fine by me!" Maya shouted after him. He juggled the boxes in his arms so he could shut the door. Once he had, he prayed he could soon close the chapter on his life with Maya too. He needed to move on. She certainly had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Carter had seen neither hide nor hair of Maya all day long and he was more than okay with that. At least that's what he told himself anyway.

After a long morning chockfull of meetings, he decided to hit the rooftop and work out. He figured that breaking a sweat would do him some good. He changed into jersey shorts and tennis shoes and went upstairs to do some bench pressing. With each strain of his muscles under the considerable weight, he was sure that he was working Maya right out of his system too.

He had almost convinced himself of that fact when he noticed a shadow fall over him. He looked up to see Maya standing above him, wearing that smirk she never seemed to be without anymore, and a tight little white dress that hugged all her delicious curves...

"Need a spotter?" She said with a lilting laugh.

"Go away, Maya," Carter said with a roll of his eyes and went back to bench pressing.

"I can't," Maya said. "It's lunchtime and there's no one else to talk to."

"Oh gee. And you deigned to pick me?" Carter said facetiously. "I feel so lucky being your second choice – or should I say, your last choice, as always."

"Now, Carter, don't be such a bitter grape, okay?" Maya said. She dropped down onto the chair beside him and for a moment he almost thought that she was checking out his biceps but then she looked away. He had clearly imagined the whole thing.

"No, its fine how you're using me, your ex, to pass the time until the real object of your desires happens by… Which Forrester was that again?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You know its Rick. It's always been Rick. Does that bother you?"

"Oh of course not. How could it?" Carter said. He dropped the weight back into place and stood up, grabbing his towel and wiping his sweaty face and neck. "I'm so over you and your drama."

"Good," Maya said. "I would hate for you to pine over me."

"The way you pine over Rick? No thank you."

Maya pulled a face. Carter shook his head and started towards the exit. "Wait, Carter!" she called after him. He kept his back to her. "I need something."

"Mental help?"

"Oh ha-ha, Carter. How early did you have to wake up to come up with that quip?"

Carter shrugged. "I'll be going now and taking my trusty quips with me. Goodbye once again, Maya."

"Carter-"

He whirled around to find her standing not two inches away. His hand accidentally grazed the soft skin of her arm and he bristled. His voice was thick and hoarse as he snapped out, "I thought I asked you to stay clear of me."

"I would, but I do need something," Maya said. Her smirk was back as she tapped her bee-stung lips. "I keep wondering about the couture line."

"What about it?"

"Well Hope for the Future's new line is nearly in the bag and yet no one has really seen anything from dear old Ridge yet."

"What's your damn point, Maya dear?"

"You work closely with Ridge. You're his right-hand man. You could find out what's going on."

"Oh now that is rich – you want me to get you the inside scoop. Well, newsflash, we're not together anymore so I have to do exactly _nothing_ for you. If you want the 411 so much, ask Rick. Unless of course he rebuffs you like he always does."

"That's what you like to think, honey, but the truth is Rick was once very into me. And I mean that in every single way."

"Oh thanks for the mental picture. Now I need to go stab my mind's eye out with a fork."

"Don't let me stop you," Maya said faux-sweetly.

"Alright you fruit loop, I'm out of here," Carter said. He made it to the door and was halfway over the threshold when she called out to him again.

"I will get Rick back, one way or another, Carter. You and Caroline are just going to have to accept the inevitable."

"You keep thinking that, Princess. Rick seems pretty committed to Caroline. He put the ring on her finger, after all, not yours. You would think that would be a sign that he's just not that into you, but you're turning out not to be all that bright – or sane."

"Go to hell!"

"Right after you," Carter said and this time practically sprinted away so she could not pull him back, not ever again.

XoXoXo

Carter went to the employee bathroom and hopped right into the shower. After a long, very cold scrub-down, he emerged from the shower. He tied a clean white towel around his lean waist and started for his locker. He was surprised to find Rick sitting in front of his locker, dressed in his standard three-piece Italian suit, a pensive expression on his face.

"Hey… what's up?" Carter asked.

"I needed to speak with you."

"Yeah, well, maybe it can wait until I get dressed," Carter said. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever Rick had to say and he hoped to buy himself some time.

"Carter, it can't wait," Rick said. "It's about Maya."

Carter rolled his eyes heavenward. "What's that witch done this time?"

"She keeps hitting on me," Rick complained. "Just five minutes ago, she came to my office and sidled up to me. She trash-talked my wife while trying to remind me all about our past. She's like-"

"A leech," Carter offered. "Unfortunately, she's latched her teeth into you and intends to bleed you dry."

"I know but it's not going to work. I love Caroline."

"I know you do. It's Maya who doesn't get that."

"If Maya doesn't quit throwing herself at me and demeaning my wife, I will have no choice but to fire her."

Carter sighed. "Well I guess you have no choice then because there's no way she's giving up on you anytime soon. I've tried to tell her you're a happily married man but she's got dollars signs in her eyes and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"That's not true, Carter. You are the only one who _can_ change things."

"What?" Carter asked in disbelief. "Rick, I don't get what you're saying but … well, maybe I don't want to get it."

"Maya is one of the best loved models we've ever had. She's got looks, talent and works hard. I'd hate to cut her loose but I'll have to if you don't help me."

"Again with that? I don't think I can help you. Maya can't stand me anymore and I assure you that the feeling is very mutual."

"Carter, I don't believe that. The way you still look at her… the way she looks at you. There's chemistry there. She sees me as her meal ticket; she sees me as a safe bet, maybe, but something tells me deep down, she still wants you."

"Ha! Could have fooled me."

Rick stood up and approached Carter. He clapped him on his broad shoulder. "I know you love this company, almost as much as I do, so you need to help me out of this bind, my friend."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I need you to win Maya back somehow so she'll leave me and my wife the hell alone!"

_**A/N: Feedback, anyone?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Carter sputtered. "Wh-what? Rick? No seriously, _what?" _He said again. He couldn't believe what Rick had asked – no, pretty much demanded – of him. Maybe he had heard wrong… Rick certainly couldn't have asked Carter to pursue a woman who had less than zero interest in him.

"You heard me. I need you to win Maya back and –"

Carter shot up a hand to stop him. "No, Rick, she can't be _won._ Not when she wants you."

"She _thinks_ that she wants me, Carter, but she's wrong. You know the saying, the lady doth protest too much…"

"Maybe you're the one protesting too much here, Rick."

Now it was Rick's turn to balk and sputter. "You – you can't be serious," Rick said. "I am a happily married man. If you honestly think I want Maya back, you're totally wrong."

"And what makes you think_ I_ want her back?"

"Oh please. You told me once that she was the best thing that ever happened to you."

"That was past-tense. Like my whole relationship with her is past-tense. She doesn't feel that way about me. And I am not looking to be duped again."

"Even if it could save the company? Even if it could save my marriage?"

Carter rolled his eyes_. "Even."_

"Fine. I'll make it worth your while. I'll pay you – whatever you want."

"Now you're just insulting me, Ricky boy," Carter said. He stepped around him. Popping open his locker, he sought out his white button-down shirt and slid it on.

"I'm desperate here."

"So I gathered, but Maya's not into me. In fact, I'm the last guy she would ever go for now." He looked at Rick. "And believe it or not, I take no joy in saying that. You have no idea what it feels like to be played for a fool."

"She hurt you. I get that, I really do. My ex Amber did even worse things to me on more than one occasion but I couldn't quit her – not until Caroline came along anyway."

"So what's the moral of this story?" Carter asked, reaching for his tie next.

"I am saying that Caroline is my endgame and Maya is yours."

_"Pfft."_

"Carter, come on. You still love her, don't you?"

Carter looked away. "Wouldn't matter if I did. She wants you and your title and your money … Things I can't give her."

"Tell you what. If I can find at least two people in this office who believe Maya's still into you, you will agree to woo her back."

"You've got to be kidding me, Rick… Wait, where are you going?" Carter shouted as Rick dashed from the locker room. Carter growled and immediately grabbed for the rest of his clothes, hurriedly yanking them on.

XoXoXo

Carter was dressed in the next two minutes and slamming his feet into his dress shoes. He closed his locker door and hurried out of the locker room. He began to charge down the hallway. Charlie spotted him coming and asked, _"Where's the fire?" _Carter ignored the other man as he searched for Rick.

He found Rick in his office with Hope and Pam. "Oh god," he groaned. "Tell me you didn't-"

"He did," Hope said, looking more radiant than ever, now that she was a very happily married woman.

"What did he tell you?" Carter asked, glaring at Rick.

"Nothing," Pam said. "He just asked what guy we think Maya's head over heels for."

Carter's chest ached. "And what's the consensus?"

"That you are _that_ guy," Hope said.

Carter looked at Rick suspiciously. "What did you offer them?"

Rick smirked. "Nothing. I told you that I would find two people who think you and Maya belong together and I did, no bribery necessary… I bet I can find another twenty here who will say the exact same thing."

He turned to look at Hope and Pam. They both had truly sincere expressions on their faces. Hope stepped forward, gently touching his sinewy arm. "Look I know better than anyone how complicated and crazy love can be but when it's right, its right and you just have to take … a leap of faith."

"I don't like this."

Rick clapped him on the shoulder. "Carter, think about what you really want here for a moment. Forget all the anger and pain and tell me you don't still want Maya."

"Why do I feel if I say that, I'll regret it?"

"You won't," Pam interjected. "I don't completely understand what's going on between the two of you but I do know that she loves you and that you love her. So go ahead and take a chance. Win her back."

"Do it for yourself," Rick said. "Not just for the company. Believe it or not, my friend, I want you to be happy."

Carter sighed. "I am going to totally regret even considering this…"

"No, you're not," Hope said. "What you and Maya share is one in a million and if you there's even a small chance that you can get that back, you have to at least try."

Carter studied Hope's pretty face. He considered her to be the most honest woman he knew; someone who embodied everything that her line stood for. If she said this, then maybe, just maybe, it was true.

Carter threw up his hands. "I'll talk to her but I'm not promising a darn thing." He then spun on his heel and stomped out of the office. He started down the hall. As if on cue, the elevator suddenly pinged it's arrival and Maya was stepping off it in the next moment.

"Carter," she said with a Cheshire cat grin. "What are you up to, dear?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said with a lilting smile.

"Any chance you've been talking to Ridge?"

"Maya—"

"Well did you find out what the hold-up is with the Couture line?" She moved over to him and backed him into a wall. She trailed a lazy finger up his chest. "Talk to me, Carter. Tell me _everything."_

Carter forced himself to smile because his heart was violently slamming against his rib cage. He caught her hand in his. He felt fast and she stared up at him with smoky brown eyes. _"Carter?"_ She asked. She sounded as breathless as he felt.

He couldn't look away. Maybe he didn't want to. "Do you know anything?" She said. "You can trust me."

"I can't trust you," Carter said, "but I want to try. What do you say we discuss everything over a quiet dinner at my new place?"

"What? Really?" Her eyes went wide. She looked shocked and dare he think it, _pleased._ "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I want to go out with you, okay? I miss you and I want another chance."

She studied him for a long moment and then wrenched away. "Liar."

He felt sucker-punched. "What?"

"_Liar!"_ She spat. "I don't know what angle you're working right now but wow, it really sucks. We both know that you don't feel that way about me anymore and I – I don't either." She squared her shoulders. "Rick is the one for me."

She shook her head sadly. "And you say that I'm a game player."

She then turned and hurried down the hall as fast as her high heels could take her. Carter sagged against the wall. What had gone wrong? Rick and the others had all but promised him that she would be putty in his hands and they had been dead wrong.

He shook his head and stomped off in the opposite direction. As far as he was concerned, Rick and Maya and everyone else didn't deserve his time anymore.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I love writing angst because it always leads to fun make-up scenes ha-ha Feedback please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

"_I miss you and I want another chance."_

Carter's words mocked her, frustrated her and confused her all at the same time. She sequestered herself in the ladies' bathroom as she felt her eyes burn. She hadn't cried in ages. She would not cry now. Just because Carter wanted to hurt her by yanking her chain…

Nope, she would not shed a tear over him. Not ever again.

"_I miss you and I want another chance."_

He had sounded sincere. For a moment there, he truly had, but she knew better. He could never forgive her and she loved Rick. She wanted Rick … didn't she? Wasn't Rick supposed to be her happy ending?

"_I miss you and I want another chance."_

"Get the fuck out of my head, Carter Walton!" she spat. She turned to see herself in the mirror. She looked half-crazed. No, _totally_ crazed. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears; her usually perfectly coiffed hair even looked wild. She was all keyed up and her shoulders tremored almost violently.

"He doesn't love you," she whispered to her reflection in the mirror. "He never could… Not after what you did. You humiliated him, you betrayed him. There is no way he could ever forgive you… Ugh, I'm talking to myself in a mirror. What the hell?"

She turned away and walked over to the sink. Turning the faucet on cold, she threw several handfuls of water in her face before she felt somewhat normal again – whatever normal passed for these days. She purposefully avoided looking in the mirror this time.

"He didn't mean it," she said hoarsely. "He couldn't… Could he?"

An internal battle waged within her as she stepped out of the bathroom. What was she going to do now? Carter had thrown a major curveball and had knocked her off her game big time. He couldn't want her … And yet, the look in his eyes… For a moment there, she had found herself believing his words. Had found herself _wanting _to believe them.

Did she owe it to herself –did she owe it to Carter – to find out if he'd really meant what he had said?

Yes, yes she did. She began to head towards his tiny office down the hall when she heard her name being called through the haze in her brain.

"Maya! Maya, earth to Maya," a familiar voice said. She turned to see Brooke Logan approaching her.

"Oh, sorry," Maya apologized. "Were you saying something?"

"Yes, Oliver sent up the proofs from Thursday's shoot. I want to look over them with you."

"Did they come out okay?" Maya asked. Her eyes strayed down the hall for a nanosecond before she turned back to face Brooke with a winning smile. "I think it was some of my best work."

"You're right, they turned out great. You looked happy, flirtatious, really sexy," Brooke said. "I'd actually like to see which ones you think we should use in our next ad campaign."

"What an honor…But isn't that Hope's domain?" She snuck another glance down the hall again.

"Yes but my daughter just took off the rest of the day. She's a newlywed of course."

"Of course," Maya murmured. She grinned again. "I'd love to look at the shots."

"Let's go up to the terrace then," Brooke said and walked purposefully to the elevator, clearly expecting Maya to follow.

Maya sighed and with one last look down the hall, chased after Brooke.

XoXoXo

Carter was sitting in his office, trying to get to work on some legal briefs, but it wasn't happening. He felt sick and anxious and knew that at any minute, Rick was going to come looking for him, expecting a progress report on "Operation Steal Back Maya's Attention". Carter was loathe to tell him that there had been no progress at all. In fact, there had been the very opposite of progress. He'd been slammed by Maya once more and was never going to open himself up to that kind of pain again.

He shifted in his chair, unable to get comfortable or focus on his work. Finally, when he realized it was futile, he jumped up from his desk and strode for the door. He opened it and stepped out, immediately colliding with someone. A female someone. A blonde someone, who shrieked in surprise as she nearly toppled to the ground.

He grabbed her by either of her arms to keep her from falling. She looked up at him with crystal blue eyes. She looked familiar though at the moment, he couldn't remember where he'd seen her. She was really pretty though; that much was obvious.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright," she said in a voice that sounded soothing to his ears. "I honestly wasn't looking where I was going either."

"Are you hurt?" His eyes swept over her. She wore a black pencil skirt and filmy pink blouse. She really was good looking.

"Uh …"

"Sorry," he said. He looked into her eyes. "Sorry, I um…" He realized he was still grasping her by the shoulders and quickly released his grip on her.

"Sorry, again."

"It's alright, again," she said.

He took a step back, giving her some breathing room. "Please don't think this is a come-on but don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know. Maybe you've seen a picture of me or something. There's bound to be a few on my Mom and Dad's desks. At least there were the last time I was in town."

He thought it over. "Your Mom and Dad… Hmm… Oh. You're Brooke and Eric's daughter. Bridget."

"Guilty as charged," Bridget said with a little smile. She held out her hand to him. "And you are?"

"Carter Walton."

"Walton … Any relation to my adoptive brother Marcus?"

"He's my adoptive brother too," Carter said with a smile. He shook her hand and their fingers lingered on each other's for a moment longer than was necessary.

"It really _is_ a small world."

"Absolutely."

"Anyway, I should go. I want to surprise my parents," Bridget said. "Will I see you around sometime?"

Carter nodded. "I work here so count on it."

Bridget smiled. "Great. See you then." She waved to him before turning and trotting off.

Carter watched her go, unaware that Maya had witnessed the whole exchange.

XoXoXo

Maya had picked the first photos Brooke had laid out before her, anxious to go see Carter. She had spent a total of seven minutes with Rick's mother before hurrying off to find Carter.

She was halfway down the hall when she spotted Carter chatting with someone. A pasty blonde, in her estimation. She watched them talking – no, _flirting._ That was exactly what they were doing.

She fumed. So Carter hadn't been sincere after all. The first chance he got, he was falling all over some skinny bitch in pink high heels who obviously thought she was the shit.

In Maya's mind, that's what she had seen, and in Maya's mind, she would never forgive Carter for leading her on. She would put renewed energy into seducing Rick back to her and forget all about Carter Walton.

_For good._

_**A/N:**_ I hope you liked this chapter, everyone. I have been working very diligently on this. I would love some feedback. _**Pretty please!**_


End file.
